fortvickifandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Marbury
Sebastian is the sixth son of Duncan, seventh Lord Marbury, owner of a not insignificant amount of land in the region surrounding the port city of Ardeth. (Ardeth, seated on the Bay of Ardeth, is part of the kingdom of Kedra.) Being so far down the list of succession, he was named after a priest of Kord in the city, a friend of the family, who agreed to introduce the lad to a career in the church when he came of age. Sebastian’s childhood was relatively happy. He was not a large child, with both his parents being of slightly below average size. There were some larger folk in his mother’s ancestry, though, so it was not surprising when he hit a growth spurt at the age of 14, quickly shooting past his father in height and breadth. His early years studying and working in the church only helped to build his prodigious strength. He was also always a very friendly and charismatic boy, which led his benefactors to believe that he would eventually take the holy orders of his church. His late growth spurt and his affinity for weapon practice soon made it clear that he would follow a slightly different path, that of paladinhood. Like many young men in the service of Kord, Sebastian served as part of a work camp in and around Ardeth. During this time he met and befriended a young half-orc whose prowess in weapon practice rivaled his own (and that of the instructors as well). The two worked well together, and were as such nicknamed Hammer (Hans) and Anvil (Sebastian). And when Sebastian reached his 18th birthday, he took his paladin orders and left, Hans in tow, for the city to find his way. He quickly stumbled across the Order of the Dark Feather, who was looking for some stout fellows (not gender specific) to send to the frontier. This idea appealed to the new paladin, and he and Hans signed on immediately. = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Sebastian, level 4 Human, Paladin Build: Ardent Paladin Background: Human - Heir of the Forgotten Gods (+2 to Insight) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 21, Con 14, Dex 10, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 16. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 14, Dex 10, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 16. AC: 21 Fort: 20 Reflex: 15 Will: 18 HP: 47 Surges: 12 Surge Value: 11 TRAINED SKILLS Endurance +8, Religion +7, Insight +10, Diplomacy +10, Heal +8 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics, Arcana +2, Bluff +5, Dungeoneering +3, History +2, Intimidate +5, Nature +3, Perception +3, Stealth, Streetwise +5, Thievery, Athletics +6 FEATS Human: Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) Level 1: Weapon Proficiency (Fullblade) Level 2: Skill Swap Level 4: Cleansing Challenge POWERS Lay on Hands: Ardent Vow Paladin at-will 1: Holy Strike Paladin at-will 1: Valiant Strike Skill Swap: Endure Pain Paladin encounter 1: Radiant Smite Paladin daily 1: Blood of the Mighty Paladin utility 2: Call of Challenge Paladin encounter 3: Strength from Valor ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Javelin (8), Executioner's Bracers (heroic tier), Leather Armor, Dwarven Plate Armor +1, Rebounding Javelin +1, Casque of Tactics (heroic tier), Symbol of Brawn +1, Chainreach Fullblade +1, Amulet of Protection +1, Gauntlets of Ogre Power (heroic tier)